Ben Ten Tales
by Tortoro15
Summary: Small collective stories that never made it to the big screen. Now Showing: Weapon XI: Part 2 Continuation. What would of happened if Kevin had been controlled by Servantis in the beginning?


**Weapon XI: Part 2 Continuation**

"You aren't my friend!" Kevin screamed as he slammed Ben into the floor, successfully weakening him enough for him to return back to normal. The green eyed teen froze in terror at how monstrous his ex-best friend had become. What had the Rooters done to him?

He had no time to think before he was hoisted into the air by his shirt, his terror rising to a new level. He could fight back and defeat Kevin but he couldn't! He couldn't hurt his friend! Not after all they had been through together.

The elder teen growled and looked him straight in the eye. "You're in for a surprise Tennyson. The coming storm won't get away from me for the second time. You're finished." He reached into his pocket and absorbed a small sample of Taydenite, the strongest material in the galaxy. It covered his entire arm before he yanked it away and pulled back his fist, ready to take the last hit that would end all of this insanity.

"Kevin no!" Gwen screamed, jumping out of their hideout. She attempted to blast him with mana only for Kevin to quickly react and absorb the entire material, so any of her blasts would harmlessly pop off his body. He chuckled and glanced at her cousin before swinging his fist back and quickly ending it before anything became worse.

He could hear her screams from the background as he struck her cousin in the middle of his forehead. His eyes were just wide with fear as he hit him and his eyes rolled back in his head. The elder released his grip from his shirt and allowed Ben to slump onto the ground, completely paralyzed.

Then he was roughly shoved back from his location as a dome encased the Coming Storm and Gwen. She grabbed Ben's face, tears running down her cheeks, trying desperately to get any response.

There was probably none since Gwen abruptly stood up and glared at him, her eyes dark pink in anger. Her hands lit up with mana and was ready to blast him away from her until a red orb surrounded her. She dropped the mana in her hands and glanced around at the source until she focused on the ring leader.

"Good job Levin. You've neutralized the target. Time to go finish this else where.." He grinned and watched as the elder teen walked over to the unmoving teen, hoisted him up on his shoulder and walk out of the lobby to the underground camps.

Gwen shuddered at the dead look her cousin had as she was carried away by her ex-boyfriend. Three more orbs joined her, holding Rook, Argit and Zed. Servantis chuckled. "I see the book is finally closing. I'll let you have your last fun with the dear Coming Storm before his life.. abruptly ceases. Won't that be nice?"

Her eyes narrowed, knowing any answer she told to this guy would only be somehow thrown back at her. She watched carefully as he led them underground to a hallway of holding cells. He prepped them, forcing a power inhibitor on Gwen's head, taking away all of Rook's weapons, strapping Argit into a mental suit, and leashing Zed onto the wall. He then directed them to a different location, all the Rooters standing around waiting. Kevin was there too, with Ben on his shoulder.

"Ben!" Gwen screamed.

Kevin's lips twitched into a smile at her desperate response. Servantis chuckled and nodded towards the elder teen. "Load Tennyson in the machine. This won't take long to finish."

She slammed her fist on the shield surrounding her. "What are you doing to him!? Let him go!"

Her ex ignored her and proceeded to dropping Ben into the machine and clasping silver bands around his ankles, wrists and neck. Once the glass to the machine closed, Servantis strolled to the machine and gave a single glance to his guests. "Prepare to witness the end of the villain!"

He pressed down on the button and the machine buzzed to life, crackling red energy inside. Ben's entire body glowed and they all could hear his whimpers and screams inside. Eventually Ben's eyes flashed pink and he began to struggle against the metallike bands, his hands flickering pink from the excess energy inside. But it soon died down and his eyes returned back from pink to dull green. The glow from the omnitrix soon began to disappear and stopped at the dead gray color when it was inactive.

Gwen stared in horror at what was happening to her cousin and looked away towards Rook, who was doing the same as her. They glanced at each other, feeling the same emotions as each other.

Eventually, Ben's cries of pain became nothing but low whimpers. The machine shut off and the glass slid open, dropping him onto the floor with a thud.

The bubbles around Rook and Gwen vanished and they rushed towards Ben. She rolled him over and ignored the crispness of his hair as she pulled up his shirt and placed her head on his chest. Her blood ran cold as she hopelessly admitted to herself the inevitable.

There wasn't a heart beat.

She rose her head slowly, her gaze never moving from the ground. "Ben's dead." She whispered to Rook.

Servantis grinned when he heard the news and celebrated. "Good work children. You've finally completed your long mission. You've ended Ben Tennyson!"

The Amalgam kids began to cheer until Gwen took advantage of them and shot Servantis straight in the head. She had shot directly on his nerve core, disabling the psychic communications between himself, Kevin and the Amalgam kids. They stood frozen for a second before they're minds began to work. Not a second later, their eyes focused on who Gwen was hunched over and stared in horror.

As quickly as they could, they attacked the Rooters and successfully tied them up as fast as they could, rushing to her soon after.

Kevin relaxed as well, groaning as he swayed on his feet. "Huh?" He muttered when he saw the large blurry crowd surrounding in the middle of the room. Feeling a bad sensation in his gut, he carefully walked over there, prepared for anything.

He wasn't prepared enough. He wasn't sure if it was his best friend on the ground, knowing he was the one that had caused this or that Servantis had successfully brainwashed him, threw him off the edge. He pushed everyone away and sat on the other side of his girlfriend, staring at Ben's unmoving body.

There was no way he..

Kevin felt a tear slip down his cheeks as he pulled his own hair, shaking his head. "No, Ben can't be dead! No! Wake up Ben! Wake up!"

But Ben didn't wake up. He didn't even move.

"There was a way to save him when you put him in that machine but it was already to late. Apparently Ben had a side of his Anodite blood that came when it was an absolute necessity. He unconsciously tried to fight whatever was inside of that machine but whatever was holding him down was too strong and it eventually just gave up. Ben didn't have the energy, especially when you knocked him out before." Gwen mumbled.

He failed to hold in a sob. "No, he was my best friend. He can't.. he.." He wailed and punched the ground, leaving a large dent in the metal. "I.. I killed him! What's wrong with me?!"

Gwen shuddered and touched her cousin's cheek one last time before getting up and facing Rook. "How long is help going to arrive?"

"Approximately less than an hour, Ms. Tennyson." Rook replied sadly.

"We'd better get going then."

"I'm carrying him." Kevin said, his eyes dark. "It's the least I could do for him."

Gwen felt his pain and nodded, moving out of the way so he could pick the teen up bridal style. She headed out, not daring to see how lifeless her cousin was.

Kevin on the other hand was mourning over the loss of the only person that understood him, accepted him as one of their own. Ben was.. the only person that would ever be his friend. How could he have succumb to Servantis's words? At the loss of the closest thing he could call his brother.

Who cared if Ben sent him to the Null Void? He deserved it! He had been the most miserable and selfish kid in the world. It was his entire fault anything had ever happened to him. Ben.. Ben didn't need any of this. He was a hero, he deserved to live on. He was too young to die.. he had alot to continue doing.

But the lack of a heartbeat in Ben's chest was enough to tell him that wouldn't be happening. Ben wasn't coming back. The machine had prevented him from ever somehow returning. His soul had been vaporized along with the operation of the omnitrix. There was no way to get the hero they knew and loved back.

They met up with Max and Magister Patelliday, who had stared at Ben with horror. Max didn't even ask what had happened and just took his grandson from Kevin's arms. The old man hugged him tight and started crying.

That's when Kevin broke that day. Never to return to the happy man he once was. How could he when the last image of Ben he could see is him lying dead on the ground, a large severe bruise forming on his forehead?

He had broken up with Gwen and began to isolate himself from every being. He had resigned his position as a Plumber and disappeared into the black darkness of his mind, where Ben was still alive and happy.

* * *

><p><em>Short ending : Kinda lost some inspiration for this and it was a little rushed._

_Enjoy these new series of shorts, since they're not full stories and aren't my best pieces._

_Happy Holidays!_

_~Tortoro15_


End file.
